1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an integrated regulator device of a glass and a curtain for a door, and more particularly, to an integrated regulator device of a glass and a curtain for a door capable of independently operating a glass and an electric curtain included in a door.
2. Background
Generally, in a regulator for a door glass, a carrier plate is coupled to a regulator channel so as to ascend or descend while being slid. A cable is connected to the carrier plate to thereby be wound around a drum connected to a shaft of a regulator motor via upper and lower holders installed at upper and lower portions of the regulator channel. A window glass is installed as a glass grip at the carrier plate, and the regulator motor is forwardly rotated or reversely rotated by operating a switch, such that the carrier plate ascends or descends in the regulator channel. As a result, the door glass may ascend or descend and be opened and closed.
The door glass is transparent. Therefore, in the case of some large automobiles, an electric door curtain has been installed at a door, particularly, a rear door in order to block light and protect privacy. The door curtain has a configuration in which a roll is installed in a cavity formed, for example, between a door inner panel and a door trim so as to support both ends of a bracket fixed to the door inner panel. One end of a curtain body is fixed to and wound around the roll. A coil spring supported by the roll and the bracket is wound around one side of the roll. The curtain body is drawn to a hole formed at an upper end of the door trim. A hanger is attached to the upper end, and a hook on which the hanger is hung is installed at the door frame trim.
However, since the door regulator and the door curtain are separately configured such that the door glass and the door curtain are also separately operated, their use lacks convenience. In addition, since driving parts for driving the glass and the curtain should be separately provided, cost is increased.